


Like this is the beginning of forever

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is Not a Witcher, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "I'm too sober for this," Geralt blurted out.Jaskier had to laugh. Honestly? That was about the reaction he'd been expecting. He laughed, nearly snorting champagne out of his nose, he laughed, and laughed, and eventually leaned back on the couch, resting his head against Geralt's shoulder, who was tense as a bow."Relax," he told him. "You don't have to say it back. I just thought you should know. It's New Year's Eve, and we're both stuck here together without being able to go visit family... I just thought I might as well tell you how I feel about you. So you can make it your New Year's resolution to find a new flatmate."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Like this is the beginning of forever

**Author's Note:**

> It's 23:55 and I'm finally posting the last part of this bingo challenge aaaaaaaaahhhh
> 
> Prompt: Confessions

"I'm too sober for this," Geralt blurted out.

Jaskier had to laugh. Honestly? That was about the reaction he'd been expecting. He laughed, nearly snorting champagne out of his nose, he laughed, and laughed, and eventually leaned back on the couch, resting his head against Geralt's shoulder, who was tense as a bow.

"Relax," he told him. "You don't have to say it back. I just thought you should know. It's New Year's Eve, and we're both stuck here together without being able to go visit family... I just thought I might as well tell you how I feel about you. So you can make it your New Year's resolution to find a new flatmate."

"Don't be stupid, Jaskier."

"Well! Seems you'll tolerate even a drunken confession! Who would have thought."

"You're drunk, Jaskier, you don't know what you're saying," Geralt murmured, turning to look him in the eye. "Tell you what," he added, good-naturedly. Jaskier raised his eyebrows, interrupting.

"Wait, I'm not that drunk, for the record. I know very well what I'm saying."

"Tell you what," Geralt reiterated. "Let's wrap up for the night. I'll do the washing, and you go sleep this off," he said, pointing at Jaskier's nearly finished flute of champagne. "And in the morning, you can tell me again."

"Deal?" Jaskier perked up. "And you'll believe me?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I have alleged drunkenness to sleep off."

He left, smiling when he heard Geralt chuckle. Oh, he didn't know what he was in for.

# #

"Goooooood morning, Geralt!"

"Oh my god."

Geralt groaned, turning around in his bundle of bedsheets away from the door, but Jaskier wasn't deterred.

"I was promised you'd believe me if I told you again in the morning!" he announces. At this, Geralt's hear peeks from the bedsheets, frowning.

"You remembered?"

"Gods, Geralt, I told you I wasn't that drunk. It's a new year! And I think you deserve to know who you're living with, so let me inform you officially that..." he took a deep breath, feeling a hint of nerves run through him, now that he didn't have the alcohol to make him bolder. "That you're currently living with a broke musician who is very much in love with you. I'm sorry. I mean, you're also my best friend. I can be your friend, I promise. But... I..."

"Out with it all," Geralt muttered, trying to untangle himself from the bedsheets. Jaskier swallowed, his mouth dry as he realized his flatmate was wearing the very tacky but warm Christmas sweater he got him the previous week.

"My resolution last January was that I'd tell you about it," Jaskier admitted. "I suppose I didn't want to go another year without... well. Telling you."

"Telling me."

"That I love you."

"Gods, Jaskier, the mouth on you," Geralt muttered, not joking at all. Jaskier laughed.

"Hey... Don't be mean, I'm baring my soul here. You don't have to say it back or anything, I just wanted you to know, but no need to be rude."

"Wha— no, no," Geralt sighed. "Oh my god, I'm still half asleep, aren't I?"

"Geralt, you can't just ignore me like that," Jaskier rolled his eyes, but this time, it had actually hurt. "Will you just say something like 'oh, okay Jaskier. I'm sorry, I don't feel the same. We can still be friends maybe' and then let me live it down?"

"Okay, okay, how about this," Geralt mumbled, beckoning Jaskier closer. "Oh, okay Jaskier. I'm sorry, I absolutely feel the same, but I'm too asleep to words properly. We can still talk about it later maybe. How's that?"

"Wait. Wait, what?"

"Yeah, exactly, I don't words at this hour, I don't words at most hours, can you just shut up and wait until like... midday? That'd be great," he continued, his face redder and redder by the second. "Here. You're probably freezing."

He peeled the bedsheets off the side of the bed, beckoning Jaskier into it. Jaskier moved, automatically, to sit where he indicated. Geralt hauled him into the bed, forcing a laugh out of him.

"Geralt!!"

"Go back to sleep, Jaskier. I bet you haven't even laid down since... Gods, what _hour_ is it?"

"It's eight am. And I have laid down, I... I might not have slept a lot," Jaskier admitted, shivering as Geralt rearranged them both until he could pass an arm around Jaskier, pull him closer to his chest.

"Hmm," he mumbled into Jaskier's ear. "Then sleep. We'll talk when I've had more than four hours of sleep, okay?"

"But..."

"Jaskier. Shut up or I'm kicking you out of the bed."

"You told me to get in!"

"To sleep."

"Hmpf."

Jaskier wriggled until Geralt let him turn around. His eyes were closed, but his face was still flushed. Jaskier was about to ask something, when Geralt opened an eye to glare at him.

"Can you maybe say it again?" Jaskier asked timidly. "Do you really?"

"Really what?"

"Do you really feel the same way?" he insisted. Geralt yawned in his face.

"I won't for very much longer if you don't shut up, Jaskier. Take it or leave it."

"Right! Right, right. I can shut up. Go back to sleep, Geralt."

Geralt did. Enviably easily, at that. It took all of five minutes for him to relax fully, his arm still on top of Jaskier, and his face burrowing more into the pillow, adorably open and warm.

Jaskier, obviously, didn't sleep at all. He tried his best not to fidget, but he knew he was going to freak out as soon as he was allowed to speak again. Or maybe he could go through his freakout while Geralt slept? Maybe he could be quiet about it. Maybe...

# #

Maybe he would fall asleep in the middle of having a freakout, and proceed to wake up in a rush upon feeling a pair of soft lips pressed against his neck. He gasped, startling Geralt as well.

"Hey, easy, it's me," he defended himself. Jaskier clutched his hands to his chest, trying to breathe normally.

"Gods, Geralt, you scared the living daylights out of me..."

"You're telling me," Geralt snorted. "I woke up really confused as to why you were in my bed at all. Had half a mind to kick you off before I remembered. Do you have _any_ sense of timing at all? What possessed you to wake me up at eight in the fucking morning on January first?" he asked. Jaskier felt his face heating up, and he groaned.

"Mostly nerves and anxiety," he mumbled. Geralt laughed.

"You're ridiculous."

"Are you finally awake and or ready to talk? I'm dying here," Jaskier enthused. Geralt laughed some more, bringing a hand up to cup Jaskier's cheek.

"You're an idiot," he told him, gently. "And as for what you said earlier... yes, Jaskier. I do feel the same way."

"O-oh."

"Right. If you want to call this something, you're going to come up with the word yourself. As stated, I don't words good," he repeated, yawning. "I'm vetoing pet names such as baby, cutie, or anything like that. And... hmm... I think that's it. Oh, wait, no. As per family tradition, you're contractually obligated to have dinner with us at least once every two months."

"I already have dinner with you and your family like once every two weeks, Geralt."

"Just saying."

"Also I'm partial to boyfriend, or partner... and I already call you dear and darling, so I don't know why I would change your pet names."

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"I'm horrible at romance. You already know that."

"I'm not asking you for romance, but hey, at least kiss a guy, won't you? I've saved us both the indignity of hiding our feelings from each other for the rest of our lives!"

At this, Geralt laughed once more, pushing Jaskier onto his back so he could crawl over him. Jaskier's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him, wearing his tacky sweater, and his hair all mussed from sleep, his figure cut out in the light coming from the bedroom window.

"Of course, how rude of me. Allow me to thank you properly, hm?"

"Oh gods, I love you," Jaskier mumbled, shivering almost violently as Geralt placed a few kisses on his neck again, making his way tortuously slowly to his mouth. He chuckled.

"Love you too, Jask," he murmured against his lips.

He kissed him then, probably to silence whatever Jaskier could say, but Jaskier didn't have any words to offer after _that_.

Some things couldn't be put into words, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
